I Forget the Good Days
by Fyras14
Summary: Dk recalls his kidnapping at the hands of K. Rool. A dark take of what our hero went through during his kidnapping in Donkey Kong Country 2. Some spoilers ahead.


Fyras14: Hello everyone...this is my first Donkey Kong fic, and well, it is rather dark. It is actually, as the description says, it is a dark take on what DK could have suffered at the hands of the Kremling Krew...of course, the idea came to me while I was looking at a Devianart picture of Kaptain K. Rool, which actually made me think, what had actually happened to Donkey during his kidnapping? I actually put on how he was treated, after all, he is the main enemy of the Krew, and they would have taken great pleasure in beating the Kong up...please dont kill me for being so mean to this big guy, but...it gets worse...but, i wont tell you anymore...you have to read the story to make your own opinions...

_This font idicates thoughts and flashbacks._

_**This indicate someone talking...can you guess who is talking? **  
_

Anyway...I hope you all enjoy this one-shot...Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest(they are not that big of spoilers, but still)

Also...Donkey Kong and gang don't belong to me, they belong to Nintendo.

**

* * *

-I Forget the Good Days-**

_**Hopeless…idiot…they will die…for your sake…Dimwitted…monkey…they will die for your—**_

Donkey jolted awake, shaking all over, as he let the words of the stranger be lifted away by the passing wind that came from his windowless window. The ape looked around the darkened room, breathing hard, trying to forget the words that whispered in his ears. But, he couldn't. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't forget the words that that reptile spoke to him just weeks ago. _Those words…are just words…_the hero of Donkey Kong Island reasoned, but still, some part of his mind told him otherwise. _No…they are just not words…they were threats that could have been true…_And that, was all there was, and Donkey knew it. They had been threats that had almost come to pass.

Deciding that he was no longer going to sleep, Donkey jumped away from his makeshift bed, and began to pace around the room, recalling how just some weeks ago, the freedom to move and jump around was removed from him. He shook his head as those dark days came into his mind, not noticing where he was going. Donkey soon realized his mistake, and fell face first on the wooden floor of his home. The ape hardly yelped as the face hit the floor hard, but that was understandable considering how strong the great Donkey Kong was known at being. No matter the pain or the power of the enemy, Donkey would always get up….but, not this time. Donkey just stayed where he was, not bothering to even move a muscle. As he lay there, he heard the sounds of the jungle outside, birds of the night singing their songs, animals taking a midnight bath, and many other things that he could barely name, but still, he didn't get up.

He stayed there, not moving, for minutes, hours, time didn't seem to care anymore. Because, for the second time in his life, Donkey actually felt useless. Useless at getting back up from the ground, useless because he let himself get kidnapped. Yes. He was a useless when it came to taking care of a horde of Kremlings, to make sure he wasn't kidnapped, and to make sure he didn't put anyone in danger for his carelessness.

_**Ah, but you thought you were strong…**_spoke that dark voice again, forcing the ape off from the floor, making him look around the dark room in fear. _**You were furiously strong, you stupid monkey! Now, watch as your friends die, now!**_

"Shut up!! SHUT UP!!" cried Donkey, as he clutched his head with his two strong hands, shaking all over, as the voice went on again.

_**Nanananananananananananananana! **_

_**Stupid monkey!! **_

_**Stupid monkey!**_

_**S-T-U-P-I-D MONKEY!!**_

"SHUT UUUUPPPPP!!!" Donkey yelled, banking his head hard against the wooden floor, and breaking it. Some splinters buried themselves among his face, making the ape cry out for the voices to shut up once more. He banged his head again and again, making even more noise and making the hole even larger than before. "Leave me alone…please!!" he whimpered, but still, that didn't stop the memories from slipping back into his mind.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

_Donkey, at first, didn't know where he was, everything was dark. The only thing he could remember was that he had been hit pretty hard in the head and had lost consciousness almost immediately after going up against a few Kremlings. Had the damn reptiles captured him? The ape didn't know, but he struggled to get up, finally noticing that he was up…rather, very high up, his feet barely reaching the floor below him, and his hands tied behind his back. He could feel something strange close to his back, some sort of palm tree, or something. It gave up the smell of metal, too. _

"_Ehehe…seems like the ape's awake," spoke a deep voice from the darkness. Donkey struggled against whatever held him, but he never got the chance, as a big slap across his unprotected chest caught him by surprise. _

"_Ugh!" Donkey cried out. "Who did that!?" the ape cried out, looking from left to right to try to catch the culprit. He never saw him, as the next hit caught him by the side of the head. Donkey let out a groan, as he struggled with whatever held him, but, stopped when something hard bit him on his leg. "Argh!!" The bite was deep and hard, forcing the Donkey to try to remove whoever was biting him, with his other leg, unfortunately, that proved to be a mistake, as the other leg turned out to be bitten on, as well. "ARRGGGHHH!" Donkey cried, louder than he had expected, as the two biters bit even harder on his legs. The large ape could already feel the blood sliding off the legs and unto the predator's mouth. As Donkey struggled with the biters, he could hear the clicking of tongues nearby, before the biters removed themselves from the ape's legs. Donkey heard even more clicks of tongues, and before he could complain, felt the biters once again bite him deep unto his legs once more. "STOP!" Donkey cried, the pain becoming to unbearable even for him. _

"…_why?" came an even deeper voice that lay close to his ear. The ape didn't answer, but instead, turned to stare at the speaker in the darkness. All that he saw were two red cat like eyes, with a yellow glow around them, with one of those eyes bloodshot, and bigger than the next. _

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

_Donkey didn't know how much time had passed on his prison. He didn't know if it was morning or night, nor did he know when the his torturers would come around. He always expected them, though, but no matter how much the Kong expected his captors to come and torture him, it was never the same. Sometimes, they came silently, creeping from behind, before they decided to start biting the giant ape on the back and his arms, rendering him weak. Other times, they would outright slash at him, not caring if he could manage a head butt on them. Torture was common every single time of the day. Sometimes they would just slap him silly until they got tired, other times, the torture got serious, leaving the ape weak and close to fainting. What made the torture worse was the fact that he couldn't defend himself…_

_For once in his life, Donkey Kong felt useless. He couldn't go and fight against his enemies, in fact, he could barely see them among the darkness that was his prison. The only thing that he could feel among this darkness was the hope that Diddy or someone would come to save him, take him away from the sinister cage that was his only home now. Unfortunately for the Kong, waiting had been a really hard thing to do. The longer he waited, the longer his torment went on. The longer that Diddy or someone else took to get here caused the giant ape to grow desperate, and at times, lose his mind. _

_The times that he waited were the worst. He would either bleed, soaked in cold, icy water to wake him up, or insulted, and then, he would go back to waiting. And, to make things worse, __**he**__, would always come to greet him at any moment of time, grab his chin to hold him firmly, and then whisper into his ear,_

"_Dimwit…do you honestly think that wretched little monkey friends of yours can save you? They will just die for your sake…" _

"_No…no…they won't…" Donkey would reply back, struggling against the hold the Kremling held on his chin, and his own weariness. "They…are strong…" _

"…_hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA! Really!?" cried he, spitting a bit of saliva to the Kong's face. "…they won't survive…they are children, compared to my boys!" _

"…_they…are stronger…than that…" _

"…_and if one dies? What would happen? A dead monkey is nothing but dead…and believe you me, my dear little pets would enjoy a good meal…" _

"…_they…won't…" No matter how hard Donkey said those words, he found it harder and harder to believe them. _

"_They will! They will!!"the Kremling went on, mocking the weakened ape. "Hopeless idiot! They will die for your sake!! A pair of dimwitted monkeys would die for you, isn't that just…unfair!? HAHAHAHAHA!!" _

"…_no…no…" _

"_Yes…yes…YES!! They will die!! They will die for your sake!! HAHAHAHA!!" And Donkey said nothing back, as the laughs echoed everywhere on his dark prison. What could he say against the those words? Diddy or whoever was that was coming to save him…would…would they die? Was this tormenter right? Would they not make it to his prison…would they die…? _

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Donkey slammed his head once again, as the voice of his enemy came back. _**They will die for your sake! HAHAHAHAHA!! **_The giant ape wanted to scream out, but couldn't find his voice. Blood dripped from his forehead, as the hole below him was ignored.

_But…they came…didn't they? _Donkey thought, as he finally stood up, one hand holding his bloody and bruised head. _They came…they came…_

But, what if they hadn't come?

Donkey thought nothing more, as he collapsed on the floor, crying himself to sleep, thinking that tomorrow would be a better day. Everything will be alright…right? Because they…they had come alive to save him.


End file.
